


Three Hues of Harmony

by TaiWind



Category: Pokemon GO
Genre: Free Verse, Multi, Nonbinary Blanche, Poetry, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 16:44:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8021392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaiWind/pseuds/TaiWind
Summary: Free verse poems from the perspectives of Blanche, Candela and Spark on the relationship of the three. Rather sappy and highly polyamorous - read at your own risk.





	Three Hues of Harmony

**Author's Note:**

> look i just had to get the poly team leaders out of my system and also write some poems so why not both  
> i know my main ship for the team leaders is candela/spark but i ship all three of them together too im not heartless for hecks sake (also multishipping exists, yes its true)  
> plus ive got one more poly leaders fic idea that i'll probably write after i finally kick myself into finishing matchstick souls  
> but for now i hope youll enjoy this stuff

 

You, red, intense, fiery, burning with passion

I, a blue, more subtle, but strong and stubborn

Yet every time I see you, I take a bit of you with me

And suddenly purple is your new favorite color

 

You'll never know what it's like to watch someone like you

You'll never know because you're the one there

Dancing with fate, painting blood in the moonlight

I forget to think, I'm too busy feeling

 

 

She left me purple, and you're a bright yellow

We couldn't be further apart, and yet somehow

I see not myself in you, but what I could never be

And I realize it's everything I'm missing

 

Everyone should have someone who cares for them

A true friend for life, for her and me both

Someone to always be there when it's needed

Someone like you, who loves me, against all logic

 

* * *

 

I used to think you were cold and unfeeling

I didn't care, I said to myself I'd break the ice

And now that I've gotten to the water below

I can't wait to see where the flow will carry me

 

But if you're so smart, then tell me one thing:

How come I love you more than I thought possible?

There's people everywhere who remind me of you

Yet you're the only one of them who can make my heart race

 

 

Like twin burning stars in the night sky

We're so similar, and unstoppable together

What you lack in strength, you make up for in spirit

And what I lack in spirit, you make up for with yours

 

If they showed me a way to describe how I feel

Then you showed me an infinite amount of words to do it

Though you're also the lightning rod when my storm gets too crazy

'Cause I do what I think is best, but you do what is

 

* * *

 

I never had to wonder what it's like to have friends

You never will again, if I can help it

Because you saw in me what others refused to

I'll be there for you, like you were there for me

 

Sometimes you confuse me, and that's unexpected

Since you're so driven by one single path

But I welcome the feeling, it's what pulls me to you

Even if I have to go through a maze of emotions

 

  

Sometimes I'm scared, you wouldn't think but it's true

That I'll be alone, with no one at my side

But then I remember, no, that's not going to happen

Because you're here for me, to protect me and fight

 

They showed me the way, and you move me forward

I can't resist someone who's like me, but better

So many emotions, but I know which is my favorite -

The one that sets my mind on fire whenever I think of you

 

* * *

* * *

 

When I look at you two, I sometimes want to cry

Two best friends – no, more – I never thought I could have

Yet you both together are a disaster waiting to happen

And I'm here to make sure that it never does 

* * *

You two seem so incompatible at first glance

But you've shown me that love doesn't care if the shoe fits

Sometimes you forget what the spice of life is though

I think I'll very gladly be that variety for you both

* * *

Two opposite sides of the same coin

No wonder your love is worth more than the world

But when you fight who's better, I can't stand to be idle

I have to remind you you're both great, and why.


End file.
